


Darlings of the Night...

by FPwoper



Series: 60 (kinky) Thread Starters prompt fills [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dancing, Dean is Not Amused, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is a possessive little bastard sometimes, especially when the twins go out of their way to fuck with him.NOW INCLUDING ART BY THEFRIENDLYPIGEONPrompt: "I want to make every inch of you mine."





	Darlings of the Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I want to make every inch of you mine."
> 
> I commissioned [thefriendlypigeon](https://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com) and omfg go leave them love because I love their art. It's embedded here and I also put up a post on tumblr with this art, which can be found [HERE](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/post/174536197021/okay-so-a-little-while-ago-i-commissioned). Plus, the banner will be used for the entire series.
> 
> Unbeta'd

[ ](https://imgur.com/msn5WXI)

**Darlings of the evening…**

 

“So, Dean,” Jimmy says conversationally. “I was wondering if you were up for going out tonight.”

“We want to celebrate passing those exams, and well…” Castiel falls silent and stares at Dean with those puppy eyes on.

“We just want to go out with you.”

“On a date?” Dean asks, knowing full well the amount of trouble the twins have gotten before when they tried to go on a date.

“Not exactly?” Castiel says, a questioning tone in his voice.

“We’d prefer just to go dancing somewhere,” Jimmy adds. As usual, the twins are on one line with thoughts and mouth – or they talked this through before coming to Dean.

“Are you sure about that?” Dean asks. Last time didn’t go over well when the twins started making out in the middle of the dancing floor and some people were disgusted and got them all kicked out.

“Yes, we are,” Jimmy says with a sideward glance at Castiel.

“Please take us out,” Castiel begs. The puppy eyes are once again in full swing, and Dean knows he can’t say no to the twins. He sighs.

“Okay,” he says. _This is going to be a long night_.

 

***

 

The twins drag him to a gay club. Which… well, it shouldn’t be a surprise to Dean. While Castiel identifies as demisexual, Jimmy is out and proud as gay – and it shows when he wants it to. Jimmy is the flamboyant guy through and through, and sometimes everyone has to yield to that side of Jimmy. The gay club is definitely Jimmy’s choice.

The twins go onto the dance floor and Dean settles at the bar. He knows that they likely won’t resurface anytime soon. Dean is ten years their senior, but that means that the twins can use their youth to their advantage – they definitely have more stamina than Dean does.

When they emerge from the throng of dancers again, it’s to kiss Dean on the cheek, the both of them, and Dean forces them to drink a glass of water before they disappear again. Dean smiles faintly when they are gone. He loves how sweaty and horny dancing often makes them, and he loves watching them move – they are so fluid and… sexy.

He turns back to the barkeeper who just winks at him and pours another whiskey for him. It’s clear that the man has seen the twins flirt with him and is signalling to go for it – of course he doesn’t know that Dean already _has_ the twins.

He turns around again to check where the twins are – they might need a little more water soon – and that’s when he spots them. The twins are dancing in the middle of the floor, a space around them cleared because everyone is looking at them. _Of course they are_ , Dean thinks, jealousy creeping into his thoughts. The twins are grinding against each other, apparently lost in the haze of dancing, and by the looks of it, they are barely avoiding making out on the dance floor. So, Dean concludes, they are not completely lost in that haze.

However, there is something that’s catching his eyes in a… not so positive way. One of the men on the edge of the circles is not just staring at the twins (because yeah, Dean is used to the twins catching quite some eyes) but he’s _leering_ at them. It doesn’t look friendly, and Dean downs his whiskey quickly. He’s sitting on the edge of the barstool, and he’s keeping a close eye on the man.

The man doesn’t wait too long, instead quickly making his way over to the twins and starts humping Jimmy, who accepts it without blinking. Castiel, however, narrows his eyes, and taps his twin on the shoulder, signalling for him to turn around. Before Jimmy can do that, the man has put a possessive hand on Jimmy’s waist, and that’s enough for Dean. He gets up from the barstool and makes his way across the dancing floor to get to the twins.

“Hello,” he whispers in Castiel’s ear. He feels a shiver go down Castiel’s spine, and he smiles. Jimmy notices him and winks at him. Castiel moves backwards slightly to crowd more into Dean’s space.

“Hello, Dean,” Jimmy says. The man behind him narrows his eyes slightly but doesn’t do anything else as Dean lays his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Are you two trying to rile me up?” he asks Castiel is a low whisper, and Castiel nods slightly.

“It was Jimmy’s idea, but… we didn’t think that someone was going to fall for it apart from you.”

“You are two hot twins dancing together. What were you expecting?”

Castiel smiles slightly, and Dean feels as if he’s just fallen into some sort of trap. A trap that’s been very carefully laid out by the twins to get him to fuck the both of them. While Dean is trying to find out what that trap is, Jimmy reaches out to take Castiel’s hand. Whatever happens after happens so quickly that Dean can’t tell _exactly_ what it is, except that the man who was cosying it up to Jimmy is now dislodged and doubled over in pain on the floor, and the twins are pulling him along off the dance floor. They sprint out of the club and the twins dissolve into laughter the second they are in the car again.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks, sliding into the back seat of the car with the twins.

“The fact that that man is going to regret everything he did that evening?” Jimmy chuckles. “Damn, I love electricity play.”

“You used the mini-taser?” Dean asks, incredulous. He doesn’t quite get why Jimmy thought it necessary to take that with him to the club, especially since that’s just a part of their bedroom play set – not something that’s meant to go outside to be tested on random strangers.

“Yup,” Jimmy says happily. “I didn’t like him, and he kept touching me. I told him no, but he didn’t want to listen.”

“You set this up.”

“I didn’t set _that part_ up, Dean.”

“He didn’t,” Castiel adds. “We just wanted to dance together and get you a little jealous, and well… the man thought he could just touch us like that.”

“He didn’t touch you, Castiel,” Dean says, softly. “And quite frankly, I think you should at least have _thought_ about the fact that twins dancing together in a gay club would attract people who were going to touch you.”

“Oh, but he _did_ touch me,” Castiel says. “You weren’t watching at that point. He did that way before you got that second whiskey.”

Dean’s eyes darken. The fact that the twins have set this up is something that he doesn’t like – he’s jealous and he knows it, but having to share the twins is literally his worst nightmare, since he doesn’t think he deserves them anyway – and that they are both touched by a strange man without their consent sets off something primal in his insides.

He leans over the twins, who look more than a little aroused, and growls, “I want to make every inch of you mine. The both of you.” Dean gets out of the car and slides in the driver’s seat before turning the key and adding, “And you’re going to get punished, too. You know better than to make me jealous.”

The twins just stare at him for the duration of the drive, and they get home sooner than they should have – Dean just can’t wait to punish his twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
